Current parallel graphics data processing architectures may include systems and methods developed to perform specific operations on graphics data such as, for example, linear interpolation, tessellation, rasterization, texture mapping, depth testing, etc. Manually writing code to handle these operations with respect to all types of graphical scenes to be rendered may be time consuming and expensive. Further, graphics data has been increasing in size over the years to represent more realistic visuals. Indeed, graphics data may be limited by the available resources on the graphics processing unit (GPU).